Scary Stories
by Apple Snapple
Summary: Atobe tells a scary story. Which leads to chaos. Wait, what's he doing here? End of the Sleepover Series. Oneshot, rated T for swearing. Dirty Pair if you smack your face to the monitor and break your nose.


**ZOMG WTF am I doing? Sleepover Series? Pshh...**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. I don't even know why we need to have disclaimers anyways...xDDD**

**It's like...the new fad man...**

* * *

"Ore-sama has a movie we can watch," Atobe announced. 

Mukahi rolled his eyes. "Yeah. It's probably going to be all about you. I really want to sleep, okay?"

"Dude, you're not supposed to sleep during sleepovers," Shishido said.

"Then why the hell do they call them sleepovers anyways? That's just like, stupid."

"Dunno."

"Besides, this is getting boring. I'm running out of ideas."

"Your ideas were stupid anyways."

"Whatever! You know what I'd rather do?"

"What?"

"Study."

Silence enveloped the room.

"STUDY?!" Shishido was staring at Mukahi.

"Yeah. Is wanting to study really all that bad?"

Oshitari shook his head. "Gakuto, with your grades, I think anyone would be surprised by that statement."

"Well it's not bad! I mean, seriously!"

"You're last in all of your classes," Shishido pointed out.

"So? If I study NOW then I might not be last! And who says I'm last?"

"Says the rankings posted all over the school."

"Darn...But in the school there HAS to be someone who's going to be last. I mean, everyone can't be first, right?"

"...Your IQ's gone up to a positive 15."

"Yay!"

"..."

"WHY WAS ORE-SAMA NOT INFORMED OF THIS?!" Atobe yelled, throwing down a packet of papers.

Mukahi looked at them. "The DOW market has dropped 387 points. What the fuck? You actually pay attention to that bunch of crap?!"

"I thought the stock market was for old people," Shishido said. "Like, for people who don't have a life."

"Actually, the stock market's pretty interesting," Oshitari stated. "That mini-panic was bound to happen anyway."

"..."

"Yuushi, are you even speaking in English anymore?" Mukahi asked.

"Gakuto, we're Japanese."

"Yeah, well whatever! It's not like any one's going to notice that small, tiny detail!"

"..."

"Oh, and by the way, what's a panic?"

"Gakuto, I don't think you really need to ask that."

"Fine! Oh, and I had a really stupid moment like, five days ago."

"What?" Shishido asked. "You forgot how to spell your name?"

"No...I kinda...forgot which chopsticks were mine..."

"..."

"Choutarou." Shishido was twitching.

"Uh, yes?"

"Take evasive action. Run. Now."

"...Shishido-san..."

"I HAVE THE COOLEST IDEA EVER!" Mukahi shouted.

"...What?"

"LET'S GO ON THE AUTHOR'S SPECIAL FORUM AND SPAM IT!" (Yes I have a special forum.)

"...That's the stupidest idea I've EVER heard of." Shishido was currently banging his head on the floor.

"I KNOW! WE CAN WATCH A MOVIE!" Jirou shouted.

"..."

"NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM!!"

"That's the stupidest movie ever," Mukahi commented. "I mean, seriously! It's about like...the museum coming to life."

"IT'S COOL!"

"Harry Potter's cooler," Hiyoshi commented.

"ORE-SAMA WANTS TO SLEEP!" Atobe yelled.

"WAITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!11111111oneoneoneone"

All heads turned to Mukahi.

"I have a scary story!!!!!!"

Shishido rolled his eyes. "About what? A pink teddy bear?"

"No!! It's about like...a mountain."

"A MOUNTAIN?!"

"Yeah...There was a house on a mountain. And then...a ghost came by and ate everyone up. The end."

"Gakuto, I'm sorry, but that's just lame." This from Oshitari.

"Ore-sama has a scary story," Atobe said.

"About what? Ghosts eating your hair?"

Atobe frowned and sniffed. "No. Ore-sama has a story about liver."

"..." This gathered the regulars' interest.

"So, once upon a tim-"

"ZOMG once upon a time...must be a fairy tale..." Mukahi rolled his eyes.

Atobe glared. "Once upon a time, there was a poor woman with no money."

"You're telling a story about a peasant..." Shishido looked surprised.

"Yes. This poor woman with no money had no food, and she had a husband and a son to take care of. So, when she went the supermarkets, she would always beg for little scraps of food."

"Okay..."

"So, one day, this woman came up to a butcher-man-"

Oshitari raised his eyebrows. "Butcher-man?"

"Whatever it's called! Butcherer or whatever. Anyways, she went up to him and asked if he had anything. He said he did."

"What was it?" Ootori asked.

"A liver. But not just any old liver. The butcherer said it was a liver from a _human_."

"..."

"Anyways, the woman came back home with the liver and her family ate it."

"The end?"

"No. Then, that night, there was a knock on the door."

"Ooohh...scary..."

"Then they could here a whisper. A very faint whisper."

"..."

"It said, 'Knock knock, I'm at your door, I want my liver back'."

Jirou stared wide-eyed.

Oshitari shook his head.

_"Knock knock, I'm at your door, I want my liver back."_ Someone sang.

"..."

Suddenly the lights went out.

_"Knock knock, I'm at your door, I want my liver back."_

"Gakuto, that's not funny," Oshitari said.

The voice laughed. _"I want my liver back. Give it to me!"_

"Gakuto, you aren't being very convincing."

_"Oh? Really?"_

"Um, Oshitari?" Shishido was staring.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"What? Don't you guys hear that weird voice?"

"No...and Atobe finished the story. I think everyone's sleeping now."

_"Knock knock, I'm right next to you!!"_

"Well did you hear that?"

"No...did you get a concussion or what?"

Suddenly Mukahi let out a loud scream. "DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!"

"ORE-SAMA DEMANDS YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"BUT HE WAS GOING TO EAT MY LIVER! HE SAID HE WAS RIGHT NEXT TO ME!!!"

"Ore-sama's story wasn't that scary..."

"HE'S LIKE...TRYING TO KILL ME!!!"

"Ore-sama demands you to shut up!"

Shishido rolled his eyes. "I would laugh but...what the heck?" He suddenly froze. "OKAY WHOEVER SAID THAT SHUT UP!"

"..."

"Ore-sama thinks we're all going crazy."

"Oh, yay. Maybe the mysterious person who's in all of our heads will try to 'eat our livers' next."

"DON'T SAY THAT! IT'S TABOO!" Mukahi was seriously freaking out.

"..."

Suddenly the lights went on...

"Ii data," Inui said, busily scribbling in his notebook.

Atobe twitched. "ORE-SAMA DEMANDS THAT YOU GET OUT OF ORE-SAMA'S HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

"Hm...probability that Mukahi and Oshitari will go out withing the next 7 years...99.99999 percent."

Mukahi twitched. "Do you ever round?"

"No. It would make the data inconsistent."

"..."

"Why is Inui even here in the first place?"

"..."

* * *

**Yes, the Sleepover Series has ended...probably should've just called it a Sleepover Trilogy...xD**

**Now I'm debating...should I make a Gravitation fic? But I need to make a Rikkai Dai one first...and then a Dirty Pair one...xD**


End file.
